Grievous's Munificent-class star frigate (Confederate space)
In 22 BBY, another ''Munificent-''class star frigate was used by the Confederate 2008 General Grievous since his first ''Munificent-''class at Bothawui was destroyed by the villainous Anakin Skywalker. Grievous used the frigate when he was attempting to track Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker's position in Confederate space. He also used it when he was planing to attack Kamino the first time and to stop the villainous Republic Palpatine. History Confederate space yelling at his Driver Battle Droid on his ''Munificent.]] In 22 BBY, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was in the suspected confederate space. R3-S6 triggered the 2008 Grievous's heroic Jedi tracking beacon. This ship went into space, together with another ship. 2008 General Grievous commanded a Driver Battle Droid to launch all fighters but the stupid driver said it was only one fighter and it couldn't escape the heroic General and Grievous yelled in the droid's face to launch everything. s at the Twilight.]] Several Vulture Droids launched but the Vultures were destroyed by the maniacal Jedi. Grievous ordered his underlings to engage at the starfighter with the Munificents until the Twilight showed up and Anakin Skywalker was rescued from the heroic General. The Vulture droids, who were in the pursuit, finally exploding in the ship's engines. When the stupid Driver reported to Grievous that the Jedi got away, Grievous finally destroyed him, in frustration of failing. Planing to attack Kamino .]] 2008 Grievous used his ''Munificent-''class star frigate again when he tried to attack Kamino. He and a fleet of ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships, waited over Rishi Moon for their secret ''Droch-''class boarding ships to unload the newly built BX-series droid commandos to have the all-clear signal so they could invade without the Jedi knowing the Separatists'presence. After the captain of the assault informed General Grievous he told him to keep the all-clear signal online. After 2008 Grievous was waiting, not knowing that they were secretly clone troopers on Rishi Moon that killed all of the heroic BX-series droid commandos, a Driver Battle Droid informed Grievous that the droid commandos weren't responding and Grievous ordered the Driver Battle Droid to send reinforcements down to Rishi Moon. After awhile, another Driver Battle Droid informed the heroic General that they were clones left and Grievous ordered him to have the droids on Rishi Moon's surface stop the clone villains. After the base was destroyed by the clones, Grievous thought that his own Separatist Droid Army destroyed the base but the Driver Droid that informed Grievous about the commando droids told him if the base was destroyed that was a good thing and Grievous called the droid an idiot after a large villainous Republic Star Destroyer Fleet arrived and Grievous ordered the droid to move the Confederate Navy out of Rishi Moon and the droid did. Stopping The Peace-Treaty The heroic General Grievous was later informed by Count Dooku that the Republic was trying to control the banks and they needed to keep the war going. Grievous told him the Infiltration Droids would not fail. After going to the hangar and explaining, Grievous ordered OOM-2 to secretly get the droids to Coruscant. Crew *Heroic General Grievous Hero *Driver Battle Droids **One stupid Driver Droid **Another stupid Driver Battle Droid **A smart Driver Droid *2 OOM command battle droids **OOM-2 Appearances * * * Category:Munificent-class star frigates Category:CIS Flagships Category:General Grievous's flagships Category:Heroes Category:WIP